


Наложница принца огня

by ShairaDi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShairaDi/pseuds/ShairaDi
Summary: После подлого удара молнией Азулы во время сражения в Кристальных Катакомбах Катаре вместе с Аангом не удается сбежать. Ее, как соратницу Аватара, заключают под стражу и отправляют в Страну Огня, где оставляют в тюрьме дожидаться своего приговора.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 6





	1. Принц Зуко

В коридоре послышались тяжелые шаги, отразившиеся от каменных стен гулким эхом, но Катара не подняла головы и даже не шелохнулась, продолжая неподвижно сидеть на своей изрядно вытертой соломенной циновке, обхватив колени руками и бездумно уставившись на трещину, которая, хищно змеясь, пересекала пол ее крошечной тюремной камеры. Какая ей разница, кто там идет? Может, очередная смена тюремщиков, или тот человек, который приносил ей скудный тюремный паек три раза в день. Хотя, обед же вроде был совсем недавно. Или это сама Катара выпала из ощущения реальности и просто не заметила, что прошло уже много часов? 

Катара хмуро покосилась на оставленный возле самой решетки металлический поднос со стоящей на нем пустой чашкой из-под риса и большой керамической кружкой, воду из которой под надзором тюремщика ей пришлось выпить сразу всю. Увы, охранники в этой тюрьме прекрасно знали о ее способностях к покорению воды и жестко пресекали любые поползновения воспользоваться ими. Первая же попытка Катары разрезать один из прутьев тюремной решетки водяным ножом закончилась весьма болезненным ожогом руки и угрозой провести остаток своего заключения намертво прикованной к стене железными цепями. Так что теперь Катара все время проводила праздно сидя на месте и предаваясь невеселым размышлениям, выжидая удобный момент, чтобы снова попытаться освободиться. 

Катара провела в этой камере уже четыре дня. После того, как Дай Ли захватили ее вместе с Аангом в плен, их сразу разлучили. Катара до сих пор ощущала отголоски того безумного отчаяния, которое захлестнуло ее в момент, когда ослепительно-белая ветвистая молния пронзила Аанга. Она рвалась из рук Дай Ли, умоляла позволить ей исцелить Аанга, не дать ему умереть. Дай Ли были непреклонны, но помощь внезапно пришла, откуда Катара ждала ее меньше всего. Зуко. Именно он неожиданно приказал Дай Ли допустить Катару к телу Аватара. И, как ни странно, Дай Ли его послушались. Они дали ей возможность исцелить самое страшное ранение Аанга водой из Оазиса Духов и только после этого вновь заковали в каменные кандалы и увели из Кристальных Пещер. 

Это был последний раз, когда Катара видела Аанга. Несколько дней она провела в тюрьме Ба Синг Се, потом ее переправили на гигантский военный корабль народа огня и, после недолгого путешествия в его трюме, привели в эту камеру. На все ее расспросы об Аанге тюремщики демонстративно отмалчивались, так что, в конце концов, Катара сдалась и больше не пыталась заговорить с ними, хотя сердце ее разрывалось от тоски и отчаяния. Что стало с Аангом? Жив ли он, или все же погиб? И что эти огненные монстры собираются с ним сделать? И где сейчас Сокка и Тоф? Все ли с ними в порядке, или они тоже угодили в каменные лапы этих мерзавцев с застывшими рожами? На все эти вопросы у Катары не было ответов, и получить их ей было неоткуда. 

Шаги в коридоре стихли, и послышались тихие голоса. Катара невольно прислушалась к разговору неизвестного посетителя с тюремщиком, но, к сожалению, не смогла разобрать ни единого слова. Тюремщик что-то возразил, но в голосе посетителя послышалась командная интонация, и голоса стихли. Катара напряглась. Послышался лязг отодвигаемого металлического засова, дверь распахнулась, и в камеру, слегка пригнув голову, чтобы не удариться о притолоку, вошел солдат народа огня. Катара обмерла. Ее сердце внезапно охватил неконтролируемый страх от предчувствия чего-то очень-очень плохого. Она уже видела такую форму, существенно отличающуюся от формы солдат регулярной огненной армии. Ярко-красного цвета, с золотистыми вставками и необычными шлемами с тремя глазницами, напоминающими своей формой не черепа, а языки пламени, но выглядящие при этом не менее устрашающими. Солдаты в такой форме эскортировали Катару на корабле, на котором ее привезли в Страну Огня. 

– Встать, – приказал солдат. Его голос из-за шлема прозвучал глухо и гулко, как из пустой железной бочки. 

Катара сперва хотела заупрямиться, но, увидев вошедшего вслед за солдатом тюремщика со связкой ключей в руке, поняла, что в этом нет никакого смысла: ее просто заставят встать силой. Она медленно поднялась на ноги и, вздернув подбородок, с вызовом уставилась в черные прорези на забрале страшного шлема. 

Тюремщик тем временем отпер замок клетки, в которой содержалась пленница, и распахнул решетчатую дверь. 

– Выйти. 

Катара опустила голову и, прикрыв на мгновение глаза, глубоко вздохнула. За дверью камеры, у противоположной стены коридора, стояла какая-то емкость с водой, небольшое ведро или горшок – Катара отчетливо чувствовала это. Не слишком много, но достаточно, чтобы хотя бы на несколько секунд дезориентировать противников. Возможно, это ее единственный шанс сбежать, и она ни за что не пренебрежет им, чего бы ей это не стоило. 

– Выйти! – нетерпеливо повторил солдат. 

Катара, все так же не поднимая головы, медленно вышла из клетки. 

– Стоять. 

Она замерла на несколько секунд, надеясь, что эта ее показная покорность немного ослабит бдительность охранников, и вдруг, резко вскинувшись, бросилась вон из камеры. 

Вслед ей донеслись удивленные возгласы вперемешку с руганью, а в следующее мгновение в стену возле ее головы врезался небольшой огненный шар, обдав ее жаром. Катара рывком отпрянула в сторону и выскочила в коридор. 

Как она и предполагала, сразу за дверью ее камеры находился наблюдательный пост тюремщика. У стены коридора стояла небольшая деревянная скамья и крошечный столик, на котором стояла тарелка с огрызком лепешки и небольшой кувшин с водой. Катара одним движением извлекла воду из кувшина и, развернувшись на пятке, обрушила удар водяного хлыста на выбежавшего вслед за ней солдата. Удар получился таким мощным, что его не просто отшвырнуло обратно в камеру, а сбило с ног, и он всем весом своих тяжелых кожаных доспехов повалился на тюремщика. Катара взмахом руки собрала разлившуюся по полу воду в новый поток, захлопнула дверь камеры, задвинула засов, намертво приморозила его к дверному косяку и, не дожидаясь, пока солдаты сумеют подняться на ноги, бросилась бежать. 

Когда Катару вели сюда, она не слишком хорошо запомнила путь, так что не знала, где искать выход, но сейчас это ее тревожило меньше всего. Нужно просто сбежать от тюремщиков, затаиться где-нибудь, чтобы ее не нашли, а уже потом, когда все стихнет, отправиться на поиски Аанга. Катара почему-то была уверена, что его держат в этой же самой тюрьме, просто под более надежной охраной. Главное, добраться до него, а уж вдвоем они точно сумеют справиться со всеми этими тюремщиками и сбежать. 

Миновав первый коридор, Катара завернула за угол и со всего размаху врезалась прямо в стоящего там солдата. От удара у нее даже в ушах зазвенело. Она чуть было не упала, но чья-то сильная рука перехватила ее за плечо, сжав его до боли. 

– Ну ничего себе! – послышалось приглушенное шлемом восклицание, в котором явственно сквозила насмешка. 

Катара тряхнула головой, разгоняя пляшущие перед глазами искры, и, подняв голову, похолодела. Прямо перед ней стояло еще четверо солдат в трехглазых шлемах, а из-за плеча одного из них ошеломленно выглядывала уже знакомая ей женщина-тюремщик. Невыразимое отчаяние овладело Катарой, и она, повесив голову, безропотно позволила им сковать ей руки за спиной. Стольким врагам сразу она ничего не сможет противопоставить. Прости, Аанг. 

Эта неудача с побегом повергла Катару в такое глубочайшее уныние, что все последующие события она воспринимала словно во сне. Сначала солдат, которого она заперла в камере, долго кричал на нее, а другой, наоборот, смеялся, отвешивая шуточки в манере Сокки, что, мол, какая-то девчонка уделала двух страшных покорителей огня. Потом пленницу вели по бесконечным каменным коридорам, освещаемым неровным пламенем многочисленных факелов, а потом, к ее удивлению, вывели из тюрьмы наружу. Катара успела заметить, что на улице только-только начало вечереть, как ее втолкнули в закрытую повозку без окон, лишив возможности оглядеться и понять, что происходит. Вместе с ней вовнутрь втиснулись двое солдат, а затем дверца захлопнулась, послышалось громкое всхрапывание какого-то ездового животного, и повозка тронулась. 

Катара неподвижно сидела на месте, глядя прямо перед собой, а в голове ее роились мысли одна тяжелее другой. Раз ее увозят из тюрьмы, значит, добраться до Аанга шансов у нее больше не остается. И куда ее везут? В другую тюрьму? Или на каторгу? А, может, на плаху – возможно, правитель Страны Огня счел необходимым казнить всех соратников Аватара. Что же теперь станет с Аангом? А как же Сокка? И папа? И Пра-Пра? Ах, хоть бы еще разок увидеть их лица, хоть раз услышать их голоса, хоть раз обнять их! 

Катара, не удержавшись, громко всхлипнула, но тут же взяла себя в руки и упрямо поджала губы. Эти люди никогда не увидят ее слез, хоть даже будут сжигать ее заживо. 

Путь выдался долгим. Сперва под колесами был неровный каменистый грунт, затем, спустя какое-то время, дорога, судя по звуку, сменилась ровными каменными плитами, и, проехав еще довольно большое расстояние и сделав несколько поворотов, повозка, наконец, остановилась. Сопровождающие Катару солдаты взяли ее за плечи с обеих сторон, распахнули дверцу и вывели ее наружу. 

У Катары даже рот приоткрылся от изумления, и она, замерев на месте, ошеломленно огляделась по сторонам. 

Прямо перед ней возвышался великолепный дворец из розового камня, огромный, словно рукотворная гора. Башни, украшенные острыми позолоченными пиками, напоминающими своей формой языки пламени, придавали этому и без того величественному строению особо грандиозный, и даже несколько горделивый вид, так что не оставалось сомнений, что именно этот дворец принадлежал королевской династии Страны Огня. На площадку перед парадным входом вела большая лестница с широкими ступенями, а вокруг дворца, сколько хватало глаз, раскинулась совершенно черная, словно выжженная, неровная каменистая земля. От этого разительного контраста великолепия дворца и черной каменистой пустоши у Катары даже мурашки по спине забегали. Как можно было построить такой красивый дворец прямо посреди потухшего вулкана? Эти люди абсолютно сумасшедшие! 

Выждав несколько секунд, словно специально для того, чтобы пленница успела насладиться открывшимся ей видом, один из конвоиров слегка подтолкнул ее в спину. 

– Шагай. 

И вот тут Катаре окончательно стало не по себе. Зачем ее ведут в королевский дворец? Что с ней собираются сделать? Ноги ее внезапно стали ватными, и липкий холодный пот покатил под коленями. Солдаты же, не обращая внимания на ее состояние, повели, вернее, почти потащили ее вперед. 

Катара медленно ступала по огромным каменным бело-розовым плитам, уставившись в землю прямо перед собой. Она вдруг обратила внимание на то, каким чистым выглядел камень под ногами по сравнению с подолом ее платья. Некогда голубое, сейчас оно приобрело какой-то сине-серый темный оттенок, а порванный край и несколько больших грязных пятен только усиливали этот эффект. За все эти дни Катаре ни разу не дали возможности даже толком умыться, не то, чтобы постирать одежду или вымыть волосы, которые она, за неимением гребня, расчесывала пальцами и заплетала в косу, завязывая обрывком собственного пояса, так что она попросту боялась себе представить, как ужасно выглядит сейчас. Это что, какой-то особый извращенный вид развлечения: привести тюремного заключенного в королевский дворец и вдоволь поиздеваться над ним? Да что с этими людьми не так?! 

Катара чувствовала направленные на нее взгляды стоящих вдоль обеих сторон площадки солдат, видела, с каким презрительным недоумением уставились на нее привратники у входа, и ощущала себя так гадко и мерзко, как, пожалуй, никогда в жизни. Даже Зуко, со всей его заносчивостью, никогда не смотрел на нее так надменно, как все эти наряженные в одинаковые аккуратные наряды люди. 

Пленницу провели через несколько коридоров, полы которых были устланы роскошными темно-красными коврами. Катара не поднимала головы, но все равно чувствовала невыносимое давление всех этих огромных стен и высоченных потолков над своей головой. Даже в тюремной камере она не ощущала себя настолько неуютно, как в этом дворце. 

Наконец, шествие прекратилось. Конвоиры Катары остановились перед окованной узорчатыми медными полосами дверью, которая, по ее мнению, ничем не отличалась от десятков других дверей, мимо которых они прошли. Один из солдат распахнул тяжелый деревянный створ, и они, увлекая Катару с собой, одновременно вошли вовнутрь. 

– Принц Зуко, – громко доложил солдат. – Пленница Катара по вашему приказанию доставлена. 

Катара ошеломленно вытаращилась на стоящих посреди большой, богато убранной комнаты, больше напоминающей зал, мужчин, которые при появлении гостей прервали свою беседу и одновременно обернулись к ним. В одном из собеседников Катара моментально узнала Зуко. Только это был совсем не тот Зуко, которого она привыкла видеть. Облаченный в роскошную темно-красную мантию, с убранными в аккуратный пучок волосами, он совсем не походил на того злобного придурка, который столько времени гонялся за ними по всему миру, и уж тем более на того простого горожанина Царства Земли, каким он выглядел, когда жил в Ба Синг Се. Да, сейчас перед ней стоял настоящий принц. Красивый, величественный, излучающий благополучие и уверенность в себе, и только очень хорошо знакомый Катаре огромный шрам, уродующий левую половину его лица, указывал на то, что это был тот самый Зуко, которого она знала. Его собеседником оказался взрослый мужчина, который был, возможно, совсем немного моложе отца Катары. Катара с одного взгляда поняла, кем он приходится Зуко. Их сходство угадывалось буквально во всем: в изгибе бровей, в разрезе глаз, в их осанках и в том, как презрительно поджимались их губы. Каждая черта их внешности была практически идентичной, и у Катары просто в голове не укладывалось, как такой красивый мужчина может быть тем самым монстром, Лордом Огня Озаем, который людьми всего мира считался воплощенным олицетворением зла. 

Лицо Зуко при виде Катары осталось непроницаемым, Лорд Огня Озай же неожиданно усмехнулся и окинул пленницу оценивающим взглядом с головы до ног. Катара даже как-то сжалась под его взором. 

– Это и есть та девушка, о которой ты мне говорил, принц Зуко? – спокойно поинтересовался он неожиданно приятным, низким голосом. 

Зуко кивнул. 

– Да, это она. 

– Что ж, могу сказать, что у тебя недурной вкус, сын мой. – Усмешка Лорда Огня стала еще шире. – Наложница родом из племени воды – это, конечно, немного экстравагантно, но довольно интересно. 

У Катары даже в голове помутилось от возмущения, когда она услышала его последние слова. Наложница?! Так вот что этот мерзкий ублюдок вздумал с ней сотворить! Наложница! Да она даст ему такую наложницу, что он сто раз пожалеет, что посмел даже подумать о ней таким образом! 

– Да как ты смеешь! – рявкнула она и так резко бросилась к Зуко, что конвоирующие ее солдаты не успели среагировать и выпустили ее из рук. – Ты, гнусный, наглый, беспринципный мерзавец! 

Зуко от неожиданности даже отступил на шаг и, слегка нахмурившись, растерянно смотрел на нее, пока она яростно выплевывала все эти злые слова ему в лицо. Брови Лорда Огня взлетели вверх, однако, похоже, это представление его только еще больше развеселило. Солдаты же тем временем схватили Катару и оттащили ее от Зуко на несколько шагов. 

– Ого, какая горячая девушка, – с насмешкой проговорил Лорд Огня. – Теперь я понимаю, что ты в ней нашел. 

– А ты вообще заткнись! – проорала Катара, рывком обернувшись к нему. 

И тут Лорд Огня неожиданно расхохотался. Расхохотался так искренне, что у него даже слезы на глазах выступили. 

– Ох, принц Зуко, – сквозь смех проговорил он, – ну и дерзкая же она у тебя! Думаешь, с ней не возникнет проблем? 

– Все будет в порядке, отец, – процедил Зуко сквозь зубы. – Я ее усмирю. 

– И не надейся! – рявкнула Катара. 

Зуко коротко обернулся к ней и одними губами произнес: «Заткнись». Катара и не думала успокаиваться, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока ее не вернут в ее одиночную тюремную камеру, но что-то в его взгляде все же заставило ее подчиниться. Она перестала вырываться и, замерев на месте, угрюмо уставилась на него исподлобья. 

– Вы хотите, чтобы мы наказали эту девушку за нанесенные вам оскорбления, принц Зуко? – холодно поинтересовался один из солдат. 

– Не нужно, – все так же почти не разжимая губ, отозвался Зуко. – Я сам с ней разберусь. 

Он снова повернулся к Лорду Огня и слегка поклонился ему. Катара изумленно уставилась на них. Зуко что, кланяется собственному отцу? Что это еще за бессмыслица? Отец Катары тоже был уважаемым человеком, вождем племени, но у нее бы и мысли никогда не возникло поклониться папе вместо того, чтобы обнять его или поцеловать. Да у этих людей точно с головами не все в порядке! 

– Ты позволишь, я оставлю тебя, отец? – проговорил тем временем Зуко. 

В ответном кивке Лорда Огня просквозило такое презрительное снисхождение, что Катаре даже стало мерзко. Меньше всего диалог этих двоих походил на разговор отца с сыном. 

– Конечно, принц Зуко, – холодно ответил тот, и веселость моментально испарилась с его лица. – Надеюсь, тебе удастся втолковать этой девушке, как себя следует вести в ее положении, иначе, боюсь, мне придется отдать приказ испортить твою игрушку. 

В глубоком властном голосе Лорда Огня прозвучала такая явная угроза, что у Катары мороз по спине пробежал. Судя по всему, ее действительно воспринимали здесь просто вещью. Которую безжалостно сожгут, если только она их чем-то не устроит. 

Зуко подошел к Катаре и, бесцеремонно схватив ее за плечо, потащил к выходу. Та даже не успела опомниться, как он выволок ее из зала, протащил по коридору несколько шагов и, распахнув другую дверь, втолкнул вовнутрь. 

Катара от толчка едва не упала. С трудом удержав равновесие, она резко обернулась и с ненавистью уставилась на своего пленителя, который в этот момент запирал дверь на задвижку. Комната, в которой они оказались, была гораздо меньше, чем первый зал, но все равно казалась совершенно нежилой. За единственным окном уже стало темнеть, и в помещении царил зловещий полумрак, от чего у Катары все похолодело внутри. Неужели Зуко собирается сделать с ней то, ради чего он приказал привезти ее во дворец, прямо здесь и сейчас, на одном из стоящих вдоль стен диванов или даже прямо на полу, на этом красивом узорчатом ковре? 

– Ты не принц, – тихо, но вполне отчетливо прошипела она, пытаясь вложить в свой голос столько ненависти, сколько только могла. – Ты – подлый ублюдок. 

– А ты – идиотка! – неожиданно рявкнул Зуко, оборачиваясь к ней. – Да как тебе только в голову пришло так разговаривать с моим отцом? Тебе просто несказанно повезло, что он не воспринял тебя всерьез и не сжег на месте! 

– Повезло?! – У Катары от негодования кровь так резко прилила к щекам, что ей даже стало жарко. – Повезло, что тебе, скотине, вздумалось сделать меня своей наложницей? Да как ты… Как ты вообще посмел подумать о таком?! Тебе мало Ба Синг Се, так ты решил еще и… 

– Нет. 

Это одно короткое слово, произнесенное неожиданно спокойным тоном, заставило Катару замолчать на середине фразы. Она замерла на месте и изумленно вгляделась в стоящего в нескольких шагах перед ней парня. В сумерках его черты проступали резкими тенями, но она все равно отчетливо разглядела отразившееся на его лице сожаление и вопросительно нахмурилась. 

– Что? 

– Нет, мне не мало Ба Синг Се, – негромко повторил Зуко. Он чуть отвернулся, так что Катаре теперь был хорошо виден его шрам, и мрачно уставился в дальний угол комнаты. – Я знаю, чего тебе… вам всем стоило то поражение. Потому я и хочу хоть как-то облегчить твою участь. 

– Облегчить мою участь? – ошеломленно воскликнула Катара, чувствуя, как негодование вспыхивает в ней с новой силой. – Облегчить мою участь, заставив меня стать твоей любовницей? Да ты в своем уме вообще?! 

– Да я не собирался заставлять тебя становиться моей любовницей! – сердито гаркнул Зуко, вновь оборачиваясь к ней. 

– Нет? А слова твоего отца о наложнице мне послышались, что ли? 

– А под каким еще предлогом я мог вытащить тебя из тюремной камеры? 

Катара ошеломленно уставилась на него, когда понимание вдруг ярко вспыхнуло у нее в голове. Выходит, в планы Зуко вовсе не входило надругаться над ней? Может, он не лжет и действительно устроил все это только для того, чтобы вытащить ее из тюрьмы? 

Зуко тяжело вздохнул и, подойдя к Катаре, за плечо развернул ее спиной к себе. 

– Я не хотел никому причинять зла. – Он завозился с кандалами на ее запястьях. – Я не предполагал, что все так обернется. Нашей целью был Аватар, не ты. Я пытался убедить Азулу отпустить тебя, но она была непреклонна. Как соратницу Аватара тебя доставили в Страну Огня, но отец не посчитал тебя особо важной пленницей, и потому никакого приговора пока что не стал выносить. – Замок на оковах громко щелкнул, и Катара, почувствовав свободу, рывком развернулась и отскочила от Зуко на шаг. – И тогда я сказал отцу, что хочу сделать тебя своей любовницей. Он не стал возражать. Потому ты здесь. 

Катара стояла неподвижно, не отрывая от него недоверчивого взгляда. Она не могла понять, лжет он или нет. Может, он просто снова пытается втереться к ней в доверие, как сделал это в Ба Синг Се, чтобы затем воспользоваться ею, или на самом деле испытывает угрызения совести и потому пытается хоть как-то загладить свою вину. 

– А ты не боишься, – медленно проговорила она, – что я попытаюсь убить тебя? 

Зуко отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Нет, не боюсь. 

– Почему? 

Он помедлил еще мгновение, а затем очень тихо, но твердо произнес: 

– Аватар. 

Кровь ударила Катаре в голову, а на сердце стало так тяжело, что она с огромным трудом сдержалась, чтобы не разрыдаться прямо на месте. 

– Что вы сделали с Аангом? – сдавленным голосом спросила она. 

Зуко медленно подошел к столу и положил на него уже ставшие ненужными железные кандалы и ключ. 

– Аватар жив, – не оборачиваясь, ответил он. – Его держат не в тюрьме. В таком месте, где его никто не сможет найти. Но ты ведь все равно попытаешься, верно? 

Катара угрюмо шмыгнула носом. Зуко видел ее насквозь. Он знал, что она сделает все, что от нее зависит, и даже больше, чтобы спасти Аанга. И Зуко – это тот человек, благодаря которому у нее еще остается надежда. Пока она находится под его покровительством, с ней ничего не случится. Но если только она попытается навредить ему, попытается сбежать, ее казнят, и тогда уже никто больше ничего не сможет сделать. Зуко – это ее единственный шанс. Шанс спасти Аанга. 

Зуко поднял на нее взгляд, и по его губам скользнула кривая улыбка. 

– Веди себя правильно, – снова проговорил он ледяным тоном. – Оставь свои дикарские замашки, беспрекословно выполняй все приказания – и с тобой все будет хорошо. А теперь, – бросил он, поворачиваясь к двери, – сложи руки перед собой, опусти голову и следуй за мной. 

Катара сердито вскинула голову и яростно уставилась ему в спину. Одна мысль о том, что ей теперь придется постоянно играть роль его рабыни, привела ее в настоящее бешенство. Хотя, с другой стороны, если Зуко не лжет и действительно не планирует принуждать ее к сексуальной близости, она сможет это перетерпеть. От этого сейчас зависит очень многое, так что она просто обязана переступить через себя и подчиняться ему. По крайней мере, некоторое время. До тех пор, пока она не найдет способ освободить Аанга. 

Прикрыв на секунду глаза, Катара глубоко вздохнула, восстанавливая внутреннее равновесие, опустила голову и, сложив перед собой руки, смиренно последовала за Зуко. 


	2. Первая ночь во дворце

Дверь с глухим стуком затворилась, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. Катара несколько секунд стояла неподвижно, старательно пытаясь унять никак не желающее отступать смятение, а затем обхватила себя руками за плечи и обвела помещение тоскливым взглядом. 

Комната, в которую привел ее Зуко, располагалась на одном из верхних этажей дворца. Чтобы попасть сюда, им пришлось довольно долго идти по бесконечным коридорам, подниматься по длинной мраморной лестнице, а потом опять куда-то идти, так что, в конце концов, Катара окончательно запуталась и вовсе не была уверена, что сумела бы найти обратный путь, появись у нее шанс сбежать. Зуко предупредил, чтобы она не смела покидать отведенные ей покои, а потом просто повернулся и ушел, оставив ее в этой комнате одну. А комната эта была поистине огромной. По своим размерам она ничуть не уступала холлу дома, в котором им с Аангом, Соккой и Тоф довелось жить во время своего пребывания в Ба Синг Се. Ее высоченные стены украшали гобелены с узорами, так или иначе символизирующими огонь. Широкое окно занавешивали шторы из темно-красного бархата с золотой отделкой. Прямо посреди комнаты, на небольшом мраморном возвышении, стояла кровать с балдахином, такая большая, что на ней, при желании, могло разместиться никак не меньше десяти человек, застеленная красным покрывалом. Вообще в этой комнате все было красным. Даже мебель была сделана из красного дерева, а мраморный пол устилали красные ковры. Слишком много красного. 

Послышался звук открывающейся двери. Катара резко обернулась и вопросительно уставилась на вошедшую в комнату девушку лет двадцати-двадцати пяти на вид, облаченную в простое платье тускло-красных и коричневых цветов. В руках у девушки был поднос, заставленный посудой с едой, которая, судя по всему, предназначалась Катаре. Не глядя на пленницу, девушка прошла к стоящему неподалеку от двери столику, водрузила на него свою ношу и лишь после этого повернулась к Катаре. 

– Ваш ужин, госпожа Катара, – негромко проговорила она, смиренно сложив руки перед собой и опустив глаза в пол. – Нужно ли вам что-нибудь еще? 

Катара недоуменно уставилась на нее. Госпожа Катара? Как это понимать? 

Девушка еще некоторое время стояла неподвижно, а затем осторожно подняла голову и, видимо, прочтя написанный на лице Катары немой вопрос, пояснила: 

– Принц Зуко назначил меня вашей личной прислужницей на время вашего пребывания во дворце. Могу я помочь вам принять ванну и переодеться? 

Прислужница? Но, почему? Катара считала, что Зуко намерен был саму ее сделать кем-то вроде прислужницы. А, выходит, что, хотя ее здесь и держат против ее воли, но все же больше на правах гостьи, чем рабыни. 

– Н-нет, – слегка запинаясь, выдавила Катара из себя. – Нет, не нужно. Я справлюсь сама. 

Прислужница слегка поклонилась и, не произнеся больше ни слова, удалилась, вновь плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Катара же осталась стоять на месте, лихорадочно обдумывая сложившуюся ситуацию. 

Итак, Зуко официально взял ее в наложницы. Он поселил ее в роскошных апартаментах, назначил ей прислугу, предоставил ей относительную свободу, в пределах этой комнаты, разумеется. Конечно, радоваться собственному положению Катаре особого повода не было, но все же оно оказалось не настолько плачевным, каким ей виделось изначально. 

В желудке противно заныло, и Катара невольно взглянула на принесенный прислужницей поднос с едой. Несколько чашек с закусками, рисовые лепешки, фрукты, небольшой фарфоровый чайничек – похоже, морить голодом ее здесь тоже не собирались. Катара в какой-то момент даже испытала нечто отдаленно похожее на благодарность, как вдруг ее взгляд упал на стоящую на том же подносе бутылочку темного стекла с бумажным ярлыком, содержимое которой и без его прочтения не вызывало сомнений, и волна гнева вновь немедленно захлестнула ее с головой. 

Противозачаточная настойка! Так, значит, Зуко ей все-таки солгал. Он на самом деле намерен сделать то, ради чего вытащил ее из тюрьмы. Скотина! Пусть только попробует прикоснуться к ней! Ублюдок! Подлец! Конечно, он разместил Катару в роскошных покоях и приказал своим людям прислуживать ей! Ведь не пристало принцу иметь в качестве любовницы какую-то замухрышку. У принца огня должны быть только самые лучшие игрушки! 

Катара стиснула зубы, изо всех сил сдерживая брызнувшие из глаз слезы ярости, и бросилась к столику с подносом. Опрокинув пузырек с настойкой, она сорвала крышку с чайника и одним движением извлекла из него струю горячего ароматного чая. Не слишком много, но все же уже кое-что. Теперь, когда ее руки свободны, и она может покорять воду, можно хотя бы попытаться сбежать. 

Собрав чай в небольшой пузырь, Катара, удерживая его на ладони, подбежала к двери и, осторожно приоткрыв ее, выглянула наружу. 

Четверо солдат, стоящих по обе стороны от входа в комнату, одновременно развернулись к ней, а девушка-прислужница вскочила со скамьи у противоположной стены коридора и склонилась в легком поклоне. 

Катара резко захлопнула дверь и, прижавшись к ней спиной, растерянно замерла, постепенно приходя в себя от неожиданности. Она как-то не рассчитывала, что сразу за дверью ее поджидает такой конвой. Все-таки Зуко предполагал, что она может попытаться сбежать, и позаботился об этом. 

Постояв так несколько секунд, Катара перевела дыхание и, отлепившись от двери, снова прошла в комнату, размышляя, что же ей теперь делать. То, что через дверь сбежать не удастся, уже стало очевидно. Может, окно? 

Выплеснув струю чая в стоящую на подносе пустую пиалу, Катара подбежала к окну и, без особой надежды, выглянула наружу. Комната, в которой ее разместили, располагалась на одном из верхних этажей, но дело было даже не в этом. Будь у нее достаточно воды, она бы сделала ледяную горку и спустилась бы по ней, но в этом все равно не было никакого смысла. Дворцовый комплекс располагался прямо посреди огромной пустынной площади, которая по всему периметру была обнесена высоченными стенами и отлично просматривалась со всех сторон. Беглянка не успеет пересечь площадь даже наполовину, когда ее схватят. Нет, сбежать таким способом ей тоже не удастся. 

Сердито задернув штору, Катара развернулась и еще раз окинула комнату взглядом. В одном ее углу она заметила небольшую прямоугольную нишу и, заинтересовавшись, приблизилась, чтобы рассмотреть ее получше. 

Это оказалась гардеробная. В большом шкафу без дверок висело несколько платьев, рубашек и халатов, все, как одно, красных и розовых оттенков, и стояла корзина с аккуратно сложенным нательным бельем. Тут же на стене висело огромное, до самого пола, зеркало в позолоченной раме. Катара угрюмо посмотрела на свое отражение, хорошо различимое в спокойном мягком свете висящего прямо над ним газового светильника, и покачала головой. Выглядела она ужасно. Грязная, растрепанная, бледная, в местами порванной одежде – ну вылитая бродяжка. Ее платье, изрядно пострадавшее во время сражения в Кристальных Катакомбах, заметно выгорело и теперь больше походило на половую тряпку, чем на красивый наряд. Починить его было невозможно, так что, как Катаре ни было горько это признавать, его можно было только выбросить. Она брезгливо поморщилась, думая о том, что ей придется надеть один из этих красных нарядов. Или, может, назло Зуко остаться в своих грязных обносках? Вот уж он обрадуется! 

Катара сердито хмыкнула, отвернулась от зеркала и вдруг неожиданно увидела еще одну неприметную раздвижную дверь в дальней от входа стене. Интересно, что это? Ванная или еще какой-то шкаф? Пожав плечами, Катара протопала к этой дверце и решительно отодвинула ее. 

На родине Катары, в деревне на Южном Полюсе, настоящих ванных комнат не было. Под место для принятия водных процедур была отведена специальная, сделанная из камней хижина, в которой стояли большие бочки с талой водой и каменные корыта для стирки. Чтобы вымыться, необходимо было сперва нагреть на костре несколько ведер воды, и то она моментально остывала, так что удовольствие от подобных процедур испытывать было довольно затруднительно. Уже во время путешествия по Царству Земли с Аангом Катара узнала, что такое водопровод, и ей даже несколько раз довелось принимать настоящую ванну, но то, что она увидела перед собой сейчас, поразило ее воображение настолько, что она просто застыла на месте и изумленно заозиралась по сторонам. 

За этой простой деревянной дверцей оказалась просто огромная светлая умывальная комната. С мраморной ванной, водопроводом и кранами с вентилями в виде голов драконов. На скамье у входа стопкой лежали большие купальные полотенца, на закрепленных вдоль одной из стен полках стояли какие-то флаконы, коробочка с зубным порошком, лежала зубная щетка, мыло и прочая полезная дребедень, среди которой, к радости Катары, обнаружился новый деревянный гребень. Катара медленно прошлась по комнате, а потом, затаив дыхание, отвернула вентиль крана. 

Вода! Сколько угодно воды! Духи, да как Зуко мог быть настолько опрометчив, что оставил покорительницу воды в покоях, где есть ванная с водопроводом?! Или он просто слишком самонадеян, что посчитал, что ей это все равно не поможет, или слишком уверен, что она не применит свою силу против него. Как бы то ни было, Катара воспрянула духом. Теперь-то, когда у нее есть вода, Зуко не удастся принудить ее к близости силой. 

К изумлению Катары, текущая из крана вода оказалась теплой. Она некоторое время просто стояла на месте, подставив руки под струю и наслаждаясь теми прекрасными ощущениями, которые дарила ей родная стихия. Искушение принять ванну и смыть с себя недельную грязь становилось все непреодолимей с каждой минутой. Она еще немного посомневалась, но затем не выдержала. Плотно задвинув дверь и наполнив ванну, Катара быстро разделась догола и погрузилась в воду. 

К сожалению, вдоволь насладиться купанием Катаре не удалось. Она напряженно прислушивалась к каждому звуку, опасаясь, что кто-нибудь может внезапно войти и застать ее в таком виде. Вода от смываемой грязи и пота быстро мутнела, и ее пришлось менять дважды. И все же Катара ощутила невероятное облегчение. Вместе с грязью вода словно смывала с нее все страхи, все тревоги и усталость. Самое главное, что Аанг жив, а, значит, у нее еще есть надежда. Надежда сбежать и спасти его. А когда они вместе выберутся из этой передряги, то найдут Сокку и Тоф, и все снова станет как прежде. Все будет хорошо. 

Вода была приятно теплой, мыло – ароматным, воздух в комнате – свежим, и Катаре совсем не хотелось прерывать свои водные процедуры. Мочалкой она оттерла с кожи всю грязь, тщательно промыла волосы, расчесала их, избавившись, наконец, от спутанных колтунов, и впервые за долгое время почувствовала себя хорошо. И, лишь выбравшись из ванны, внезапно сообразила, что не взяла с собой никакой смены одежды, и растерянно уставилась на сброшенные грудой на скамью грязные тряпки, которые служили ей платьем и бельем. Нет, надевать эту грязь на себя сейчас она точно не станет. Придется позаимствовать какую-нибудь рубашку из гардеробной на время, пока она постирает свою одежду – не ходить же ей голышом, в самом деле! 

Завернувшись в полотенце, Катара, как была, босиком, выскользнула из ванной, но не успела сделать и нескольких шагов, как дверь с шумом распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Зуко. 

Катара в смятении застыла на месте. Зуко, похоже, тоже растерялся – видимо, он совсем не ожидал застать свою пленницу в таком виде. Он безмолвно уставился на Катару, и она, рефлекторно придержав полотенце на груди, отступила обратно к ванной комнате. 

– Не подходи, – поспешно предупредила она. 

Зуко слегка вздрогнул и резко отвернулся. 

– Может, оденешься? – зло прошипел он сквозь зубы. 

– Может, будешь стучать прежде, чем войти? – не осталась в долгу Катара. 

Она торопливо скрылась в нише гардеробной, натянула на себя первую попавшуюся сорочку, накинула какой-то расшитый золотыми узорами халат и перевела дыхание. Ну вот что за невезение? Мог этот придурок прийти хотя бы на две минуты позже? Спасибо, хоть сразу не набросился на нее – судя по появившемуся в его глазах хищному блеску, он был очень близок к тому, чтобы сделать это. Хотя, а зачем же он еще пришел? Явно не за тем, чтобы просто поговорить. 

Катара осторожно выглянула из ниши. Зуко уже успел пересечь комнату и теперь неподвижно стоял у окна и глядел в темноту. Вместо мантии он был облачен в просторный халат, его довольно сильно отросшие волосы сейчас не были собраны и рассыпались вокруг головы неопрятной темной копной. Судя по его внешнему виду, он действительно пришел сюда с единственной целью: провести эту ночь со своей наложницей. 

Катара покосилась на оставшуюся открытой дверь в ванную комнату. Всего несколько метров отделяли ее от главного и единственного оружия против этого мерзавца. Беззвучно выдохнув, она уже шагнула было к ванной, но тут Зуко резко обернулся, будто что-то услышал, и встретился с ней взглядом. Катара сперва замерла в нерешительности, а затем скрестила руки на груди и упрямо вздернула подбородок. 

– Что? 

– Ничего. – Зуко снова отвернулся, словно в один момент утратив весь свой к ней интерес, и опустился в стоящее рядом с окном кресло. 

Катара даже растерялась. И что это должно значить? Чего он ждет? 

Молчание затянулось. Зуко продолжал спокойно сидеть в своем кресле, задумчиво глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой, а Катара все никак не решалась покинуть свое импровизированное убежище, боясь привлекать к себе излишнее внимание. Впрочем, не было похоже, что Зуко она хоть сколько-нибудь интересовала, зато Катара получила, наконец, возможность как следует его рассмотреть. 

Зуко действительно разительно изменился с того момента, когда они виделись в последний раз в Кристальных Катакомбах. Когда они остались в заточении наедине друг с другом, когда они разговаривали, он казался ей таким потерянным, таким смущенным и ранимым, что Катара искренне посочувствовала ему и поверила в его искренность. Однако сейчас перед ней был настоящий принц. Самоуверенный, властный, циничный. От того сбившегося с пути парня не осталось и следа. Похоже, Зуко, наконец, получил все то, к чему он так долго стремился, и оказался на своем истинном месте. 

Катара не выдержала первой. 

– Ты собираешься всю ночь здесь просидеть? 

Зуко поднял на нее холодный взгляд. 

– Да. 

Катара недоуменно вскинула брови. 

– Зачем? 

– Затем, что ты – моя наложница. – Зуко раздраженно отбросил рукой волосы со лба. – Согласись, было бы странно, если бы я провел эту ночь не в твоей комнате. Это вызвало бы у моих подданных много вопросов и, конечно же, донеслось до моего отца. Так что, хочешь – не хочешь, тебе придется потерпеть мое присутствие сегодня здесь. 

– Так ты не собирался?.. – чуть было не вырвался у Катары терзающий ее вопрос. Она резко замолчала, прикусив себе язык, но Зуко превосходно понял, что она имела в виду. Он поднял на нее серьезный взгляд и покачал головой. 

– Нет. Я же говорил тебе. 

Невероятное облегчение нахлынуло на Катару теплой волной. Так, значит, все эти очевидные намеки – и противозачаточная настойка, и то, что Зуко явился к ней этим вечером – просто часть представления, которое он устроил для своего отца. Выходит, даже несмотря на его предательство, в нем все же сохранилось хотя бы немного благородства. 

Зуко несколько секунд пристально смотрел на нее, а затем кивнул на столик с нетронутой едой. 

– Поешь. Не думаю, что в тюрьме тебя хорошо кормили. 

От одной мысли о еде желудок Катары предательски заныл. Сперва она хотела поупрямиться, но затем, здраво рассудив, что никакой пользы ей от этого все равно не будет, решительно подошла к столику и, не обращая на Зуко никакого внимания, приступила к трапезе. 

Минуты тянулись вяло и тоскливо. Ночь давным-давно вступила в свои права, глаза слипались, но Катара ни за что не могла себе позволить заснуть в присутствии Зуко. Они так и сидели, каждый в своем кресле, время от времени обмениваясь короткими взглядами, а потом опять погружаясь в свои мысли. Ни один из них не произнес больше ни слова. 

Катара думала об Аанге. Интересно, как он там? Не морят ли его голодом, не мучают ли, не издеваются ли? Его, наверное, держат в каком-нибудь холодном подземелье. Наверняка, ему очень-очень грустно и плохо. Он сидит там совсем один, запертый в четырех стенах, в тишине, не видя дневного света. Сама Катара провела в тюремных камерах всего чуть больше недели, но даже за это время она успела сотни раз испытать и приступы невыразимого отчаяния и безысходности, и страха, и унизительного бессилия. Каково же сейчас приходится Аангу, она даже представить себе не могла. 

Катара осторожно покосилась на Зуко. Тот сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку кресла, и неподвижно глядел в потолок. Сейчас, когда лицо его было спокойным, когда он не кричал, не злился, не швырялся огнем, он выглядел самым обычным человеком. Даже удивительно, что именно этот красивый парень был тем самым злобным огненным придурком, который полгода назад впервые напал на их деревню на Южном Полюсе и с тех пор преследовал их с Аангом и Соккой по всему миру, внушая им одним только своим видом панику и страх. 

Катара не могла четко осознать, что именно она чувствует по отношению к Зуко. С одной стороны, она его боялась. С другой, когда дело доходило до драки, она, отметая собственные страхи, решительно вступала с ним в противостояние. Так было и в Оазисе Духов на Северном Полюсе. Так было и в Ба Синг Се в Кристальных катакомбах, когда он, предав ее доверие, напал на них с Аангом. И именно это злило Катару сильнее всего. Зуко предал ее. Он втерся к ней в доверие, заставил проникнуться к нему сочувствием и благожелательностью. Духи, да она ведь чуть не истратила на него воду из Священного Оазиса! Катара ненавидела его за это, ненавидела со всей своей врожденной непритворностью, но одновременно помнила, что именно благодаря содействию Зуко ей удалось спасти Аанга от смерти, и не могла не испытывать за это к нему благодарность. Зуко свободно мог позволить Аангу умереть, лично для него ничего бы от этого не изменилось: его миссия была бы выполнена, и он точно так же с почестями вернулся бы домой. И все же Зуко не допустил этого. Да и то, что происходит с ней сейчас. Пусть даже под таким неблаговидным предлогом, но Зуко вытащил Катару из тюрьмы. И, опять же, она одновременно и злилась на него за то, что он выставил ее перед своим отцом и подданными в таком унизительном виде, и испытывала глубочайшую признательность. Как бы все не выглядело со стороны, на деле ее честь не пострадала. Да и, что ни говори, жизнь в этих роскошных покоях, даже взаперти, не шла ни в какое сравнение с пребыванием в грязной, холодной тюремной камере. 

Зуко устало потянулся и, выпрямившись в своем кресле, взглянул на Катару. 

– Ложись спать, – кивнул он в сторону кровати. 

– Ага, разбежалась, – сердито фыркнула Катара в ответ. 

Уголок рта Зуко изогнулся в ироничной усмешке. 

– Планируешь сидеть в этом кресле всю ночь? 

– Так же, как и ты. 

Зуко обреченно покачал головой. 

– Слушай, – спокойно проговорил он, – тебе нечего бояться, правда. Если бы я на самом деле планировал изнасиловать тебя, то сделал бы это давным-давно. Еще тогда, у реки. 

Кровь разом прилила к щекам Катары, когда воспоминания о том случае нахлынули на нее ледяной волной. Духи, как же она тогда боялась Зуко! Она чувствовала, что он тогда был очень близок к тому, чтобы сделать то, о чем сейчас сказал, и то, что он даже не прикоснулся к ней, свидетельствовало лишь о его мужском благородстве, но вовсе не о том, что он не хотел этого. 

– Ложись спать, – повторил Зуко. – Клянусь своей честью, я не притронусь к тебе. 

– Спасибо, мне и здесь хорошо, – сердито буркнула Катара. 

– Как знаешь. – Он поднялся на ноги, неторопливо прошелся из стороны в сторону и вдруг неожиданно добавил: – Упрямая простолюдинка. 

– Напыщенный принц, – рявкнула она в ответ. 

Их взгляды скрестились. Зуко, слегка прищурившись, несколько секунд пристально смотрел на нее, а затем отвернулся, вернулся к окну и, опершись локтями на подоконник, снова уставился в темноту. 

– Дождь начался. 

Катара прислушалась. Действительно, до ее слуха донесся стук дождевых капель по стеклу. Она обхватила себя руками за плечи, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не разреветься от внезапно охватившей ее невыразимой тоски, и замерла, угрюмо глядя прямо перед собой. 

Тихий шелест дождя навевал дремоту. В комнате было тепло и уютно. От трепещущего света газовых ламп, тускло освещающих комнату, исходило удивительное умиротворение, и, в конце концов, усталость и длительные переживания сделали свое дело. Катара удобнее устроилась в кресле, на секундочку прикрыла глаза и моментально провалилась в сон. 


	3. Невеста принца огня

Когда Катара проснулась, уже было позднее утро. Через окно в комнату лился серый, пасмурный свет, стояла тишина, и только дождь уныло и однообразно шелестел по стеклу. Катара медленно потянулась, и тут до ее осознания внезапно дошло, что лежит она в кровати, а вовсе не в том кресле, в котором уснула вчера ночью. 

С Катары весь сон как рукой сняло. Она резко села, машинально схватившись за край одеяла, которым была укрыта, натянув его до самого подбородка, и испуганно огляделась по сторонам. 

Зуко нигде видно не было. Конечно же, это он перенес ее на кровать, а она даже ничего не почувствовала. Нет, ну каков лжец! Он же пообещал, что не притронется к ней. Катара робко заглянула под одеяло и, убедившись, что сорочка и халат остались на ней, немного успокоилась. О том, что она спала на кровати одна, свидетельствовало, что постель больше нигде смята не была. Интересно, а где же спал сам Зуко? Неужели и в самом деле провел всю ночь сидя в кресле? 

Выбравшись из кровати, Катара торопливо заправила ее и первым делом направилась к окну. Рядом с креслом на полу валялся красный шелковый платок, видимо, случайно оброненный ее ночным соседом, но больше никаких следов пребывания в этой комнате Зуко за собой не оставил. Катара задумчиво скользнула по платку взглядом, а затем перевела его на пейзаж за окном. 

Все небо было сплошь затянуто серыми тучами. Дождь мелко моросил, окрашивая раскинувшийся далеко внизу город в оттенки серого. Даже красные крыши зданий выглядели сейчас невзрачными и тусклыми, а белокаменные стены сливались с белесой дымкой и размывались влажной дождевой пеленой. Катара несколько минут стояла на месте, просто любуясь открывшимся ей видом, а потом, встрепенувшись, распахнула одну из оконных створок и высунулась наружу. Как же хорошо! 

Катара обожала дождь. Дома, на Южном Полюсе, где ее везде окружал снег, недостатка в воде она никогда не испытывала, но на теплом континенте Царства Земли снега практически нигде не было. Воду нужно было всегда носить с собой и постоянно пополнять ее запасы, чтобы в один прекрасный момент не остаться совсем без нее. Как это уже однажды произошло в пустыне. Катаре страшно было даже вспоминать о том случае. Она тогда старалась не подавать виду, но на самом деле ощущала, что погибает, в самом прямом смысле этого слова. И дело было даже не в одной только жажде. Пересушенный воздух вокруг – вот что было хуже всего. Без воды ее тело умирало, умирало так быстро, что, не встреть они тогда покорителей песка, которые и вывели их из той жуткой пустыни, она не продержалась бы и нескольких дней. Происходило ли это из-за ее врожденных способностей к покорению воды, или просто такова была особенность ее организма – Катара не знала. Но, как бы то ни было, только находясь возле больших водоемов, или во время дождя, когда в воздухе вокруг много влаги, Катара ощущала себя настолько живой и сильной, насколько это только было возможно. 

Послышался негромкий шум отворяющейся двери. Катара резко отпрянула от окна и настороженно обернулась. К счастью, это оказалась всего лишь та же прислужница, которая заходила к ней предыдущим вечером. Девушка прошла к столику, забрала с него поднос с остатками ужина и поставила взамен другой, на котором гордо возвышался очередной пузатый чайничек, и стояло накрытое бумажной салфеткой большое блюдо. 

– Ваш завтрак, госпожа Катара, – проговорила прислужница, повернувшись к Катаре и, как и накануне, опустив взгляд в пол. – Могу я помочь вам умыться и переодеться? 

Катара неожиданно для себя разозлилась. Эту девушку что, заклинило? Почему она считает, что Катара не в состоянии вымыться и одеться самостоятельно? 

– Хватит уже лезть ко мне! Оставьте меня в покое! – грубо рявкнула она. 

Прислужница как-то вдруг резко побледнела, коротко поклонилась и чуть ли не бегом покинула комнату. 

Катара снова отвернулась к окну и машинально провела ладонью по подоконнику, стирая с него дождевые капли. Может, зря она так с этой девушкой? Та ведь, наверное, просто выполняет приказ Зуко. Может, в этом дворце просто так принято, потому что никто не умеет сам мыться и одеваться? Катаре вдруг живо представилось, как хорошенькие девушки-прислужницы суетятся вокруг Зуко, раздевая его и обмывая, пока тот просто неподвижно стоит на месте. Все это выглядело невероятно глупо и нелепо, но только почему-то вставшая перед глазами картина не только не развеселила, а даже еще сильнее разозлила Катару. Она даже фыркнула вслух и сердито поджала губы. Если ему и правда нравится такое, то он просто… просто… извращенец, вот кто! Она отвернулась от окна и решительно потопала в ванную комнату. 

День обещал быть долгим. Катара успела вымыться, постирать свою старую одежду, переодеться, позаимствовав платье из гардеробной комнаты и позавтракать, но время, определить которое по положению солнца из-за обложивших небо туч было невозможно, похоже, с места не сдвинулось. В выделенных пленнице покоях, помимо всего прочего, обнаружился книжный шкаф, доверху набитый книгами, но Катаре сейчас было совсем не до чтения. Она еще несколько раз вдоль и поперек обследовала комнату, надеясь найти хоть какую-нибудь лазейку для побега, но все было тщетно. Единственная идея, какая пришла ей в голову – это пробить одну из боковых стен, однако, подумав о том, сколько времени ей потребуется, чтобы проделать проход в толстенной каменной стене с помощью одного лишь водяного ножа, Катара отказалась и от этой мысли. Прямо за ее дверью дежурило несколько солдат, они наверняка услышат подозрительный шум и тут же решат выяснить его источник, а это уже грозило, в лучшем случае, скованными руками или непрестанным надзором на все оставшееся время пленения. Нет уж, лучше пока не торопиться, чтобы выбрать наиболее удачный для побега момент и сделать все наверняка. 

Катара стояла у окна, меланхолично разглядывая раскинувшийся за ним унылый серый пейзаж, когда дверь, сухо щелкнув, снова отворилась. Сперва Катара не среагировала, полагая, что это прислужница в очередной раз принесла для нее еды, однако послышался тихий скрип кресла, и она, резко обернувшись, недоуменно уставилась на неожиданную посетительницу. 

– Ты?! 

Губы сидящей в кресле у стола девушки тронула легкая презрительная усмешка. 

– Я так и поняла, что увижу здесь именно тебя, – спокойно отозвалась та. 

Катару настолько ошеломило появление Мэй, что она просто не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. Она ожидала встретить в этом дворце кого угодно, но только не эту злобную девушку, лицо которой вечно выражало крайнее недовольство, будто абсолютно все в этом мире вызывало у нее лишь неприязнь и скуку. Катара прекрасно помнила, насколько опасной была Мэй, со всеми этими ее дротиками и сюрикенами, и невольно попятилась, готовясь в любой момент покорить дождевую воду за окном, чтобы успеть отразить смертельную атаку. Впрочем, не было похоже, что Мэй собиралась напасть. Она спокойно сидела в кресле, грациозно опираясь руками на подлокотники, с неприкрытым презрением разглядывая Катару. Видя, что Катара отвечать не собирается, она тихо хмыкнула. 

– Что случилось? Язык проглотила? 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – наконец, сумела произнести Катара вслух. 

Мэй слегка пожала плечами. 

– Всего лишь пришла посмотреть на наложницу своего жениха. 

Катара почувствовала, как краска заливает ее лицо. Она играет роль наложницы Зуко меньше одного дня, а уже, похоже, каждый человек в Стране Огня знает об этом, даже эта… Стоп! Мэй сказала – жениха? Так, выходит, Мэй – невеста Зуко? И она знает о его якобы любовнице? И совершенно спокойно к этому относится? Да как так-то?! 

Мэй вновь слегка изогнула губы в снисходительной улыбке. 

– Признаюсь, я была слегка удивлена, когда узнала о том, что Зуко завел себе наложницу. Ты, наверное, этого не знаешь, но слухи о личной жизни королевских особ распространяются очень быстро. Но, как только мне рассказали, что речь идет о пленнице из племени воды, все сразу встало на свои места. Зуко всю эту неделю только о тебе и говорил. Видимо, ты ему приглянулась давно, еще во время его путешествия. 

Катара только ошеломленно хлопала глазами, слушая весь этот монолог, произносимый совершенно спокойным, ровным тоном. 

– Так ты ничего не имеешь против? – только и сумела выдавить она из себя. 

В глазах Мэй отразилось легкое недовольство, но в целом ее лицо оставалось непроницаемым. 

– А почему я должна быть против? Зуко же нужно куда-нибудь растрачивать свою энергию, пока мы с ним еще не вступили в законный брак. Так какая мне разница, кто именно будет временно удовлетворять его похоть: ты или любая другая потаскуха? 

У Катары в глазах потемнело от гнева. Она с огромным трудом сдержалась, чтобы не наброситься на эту злобную девку и не затолкать эти грубые слова обратно в нее. Спокойно, Катара, спокойно! Это все ради Аанга. Она не имеет права сорваться. Не сейчас. 

Мэй еще несколько секунд внимательно наблюдала за ней, а затем покачала головой. 

– Какая же ты… низкая. 

– Расскажи это своему жениху, – огрызнулась Катара. – Может, ты, конечно, не в курсе, но он удерживает меня здесь против моей воли! Интересно, как бы ты избежала такого унижения, окажись на моем месте? 

– На твоем месте я бы выбросилась из окна, – холодно отрезала Мэй. 

Катара мрачно поджала губы. Конечно, Мэй была права. Если бы Зуко на самом деле использовал её так, как это виделось всем остальным, она, не задумываясь, сделала бы то же самое. Духи, какой же это все-таки позор! 

Мэй поднялась на ноги и медленно прошлась по комнате. Катара невольно отметила, какой грациозной была ее походка, какой величавой – осанка, и какими плавными – движения. Все в этой девушке выдавало благородное происхождение и светское воспитание. Именно такой и должна быть невеста принца огня. 

– Если ты надеешься каким-то образом начать манипулировать Зуко, например, забеременев – забудь, – неожиданно проговорила Мэй, остановившись возле шкафчика, на одной из полок которого стоял тот самый пузырек с настойкой, один вид которого накануне привел Катару в бешенство. Катара вдруг обратила внимание, что пузырек был неполным. Создавалось ощущение, что кто-то отпил из него несколько глотков. Она недовольно нахмурилась. Что ж, Зуко оказался достаточно предусмотрительным и в этом отношении. Теперь абсолютно все указывало на то, что эту ночь он провел в одной кровати со своей наложницей. 

– Мне бы и в голову такое не пришло, – процедила она сквозь зубы. 

– Это хорошо, – кивнула Мэй. – Потому что Зуко все равно не допустил бы появления на свет своего ребенка от какой-то крестьянки из племени воды. От такого ребенка избавились бы задолго до его рождения, да и от тебя, как от отработанного материала, заодно. 

Катара с ненавистью уставилась на нее исподлобья. Мэй словно нарочно затравливала ее, унижая буквально каждым своим словом еще сильнее. Неужели этому тоже учат во всех этих их элитных академиях, или у аристократов народа огня пристрастие к издевательствам над пленниками попросту в крови? 

– Рано или поздно, Зуко все равно наиграется с тобой. Так что, мой тебе совет: веди себя хорошо, и, может, он даже отпустит тебя на все четыре стороны. Мой Зуко чересчур… великодушен. – Мэй одарила Катару еще одним уничижительным взглядом и, развернувшись на каблуках, быстрым шагом покинула покои Катары, слишком громко хлопнув за собой дверью. 

Катару хватило всего на несколько секунд. Она зажала себе рот ладонью, прижалась спиной к стене и, бессильно сползя по ней на пол, беззвучно разрыдалась. 

* 

Зуко явился примерно в то же время, что и накануне. Катара к этому моменту еще не переодевалась. Она вообще весь день так и простояла у окна и даже не пошевелилась, когда он вошел в комнату. 

– Ты ничего не ела, – произнес Зуко вместо приветствия. 

Катара, не оглядываясь, пожала плечами. 

– А ты откуда знаешь? 

– Прислужница сказала. 

Катару действительно этим днем несколько раз посещали прислужницы. Сперва та девушка, которая доставляла ей еду, принесла обед. Потом появились еще две женщины с щетками и тряпками в руках. Не поднимая на Катару глаз, они споро, практически бесшумно, убрались в покоях и так же бесшумно удалились. Потом опять пришла первая прислужница, принеся поднос с ужином взамен нетронутого обеда. Катаре было все равно. Неприятный разговор с Мэй основательно подкосил ее душевное равновесие, и теперь ей не хотелось ничего – ни есть, ни спать, ни разговаривать, – только стоять у окна и смотреть на дождь. 

Катара почувствовала, что Зуко подошел ближе, и внутренне сжалась. Ей всегда становилось страшно, когда он оказывался слишком близко… кроме того раза, в Кристальных Катакомбах. Тогда он не казался ей опасным. Дура! Дура! Дура! 

– Тебе нужно поесть, – проговорил Зуко неожиданно мягким тоном. 

Катара покачала головой. 

– Не хочется. 

Внезапно рука Зуко легла ей на плечо. Катара вздрогнула и хотела было рвануться в сторону, но не успела: Зуко резко развернул ее лицом к себе и, схватив и за второе плечо, слегка склонился над ней. У Катары даже дыхание перехватило от страха. 

– Что случилось? – негромко, но очень твердо спросил Зуко, пристально всматриваясь ей в глаза. 

– Что случилось? – срывающимся от ужаса голосом повторила Катара. – Ты держишь меня в плену, выставляешь меня своей любовницей – и спрашиваешь, что случилось? Ты правда настолько глуп? – яростно проорала она ему в лицо. 

Зуко, не ожидавший от нее такой реакции, слегка растерялся, и Катара, воспользовавшись его секундным замешательствам, попыталась вырваться. Резко взмахнув рукой, насколько это позволяло ее положение, она собрала дождевую воду за окном в одну длинную струю и ударила. Однако Зуко оказался проворнее. Отпустив Катару, он резко отшатнулся. Струя хлестнула по воздуху. Катара от неожиданности потеряла равновесие и зацепилась за ножку кресла. Кресло с грохотом полетело на пол. Зуко же вновь рванулся к Катаре, схватил ее в охапку, и потерявшая контроль вода обрушилась на пол. 

– Ты что творишь?! 

Дверь резко распахнулась. На пороге стоял один из дежурящих в коридоре солдат. 

– Нужна помощь, сэр? – громко поинтересовался он гулким из-за шлема голосом. 

Зуко, не выпуская Катару, резко обернулся и гневно уставился на него. 

– Я же приказал не входить сюда! – рявкнул он. 

Даже невзирая на скрывающую лицо солдата маску, было видно, что он испугался. 

– Простите, сэр, я услышал шум, и подумал… – начал было он, но Зуко его перебил: 

– Повторяю первый и единственный раз: я запрещаю кому бы то ни было входить в эту комнату, пока я здесь, если я сам не позову. Вы меня хорошо поняли, офицер? – В его голосе явно послышалась угроза. 

– Да, сэр. Прошу прощения, сэр. – Солдат моментально ретировался и плотно затворил за собой дверь. 

Катара, задрав голову, вновь сердито уставилась на Зуко. 

– Мерзавец! Отпусти меня! 

Зуко еще секунду неподвижно смотрел на нее, а затем разжал руки и, все так же не спуская с нее взгляда, отступил на шаг назад. 

– Ты почему бросаешься? 

– А почему ты позволяешь себе хватать меня? – Катара обхватила себя руками за плечи. – Может, я и твоя пленница, но не собственность! 

Зуко снова смешался. Отведя взгляд в сторону, он отвернулся и принялся молча поднимать перевернутое кресло. Катара, насупившись, наблюдала за ним. Да уж, похоже, Зуко действительно забыл, что Катара ему не принадлежит. Все-таки он принц. Судя по тому, как он разговаривал с тем солдатом, его власть здесь действительно была огромной. 

– Этот солдат тебя испугался. 

– Гвардеец, – машинально поправил ее Зуко, устанавливая кресло на ножки и устало плюхаясь в него. 

Катара недоуменно вскинула брови. 

– Гвардеец? 

– Ну, да. Солдаты – это рядовые воины регулярной армии. А дворец охраняется элитной императорской гвардией. В нее входят только лучшие покорители огня. 

Катара пожала плечами. Ей было все равно, как называют этих воинов в красных доспехах, хоть огнеметчиками, милее они от этого не становились. 

– Ну, так что же с тобой все-таки случилось? – снова повторил свой вопрос Зуко, подняв на Катару серьезный взгляд. – Вчера ты вела себя совсем по-другому. Ты заболела? 

Катара отрицательно покачала головой. 

– Тогда что? С тобой же здесь обращаются совсем не как с пленницей, разве нет? 

Катара, нахмурившись, угрюмо смотрела на своего ненавистного собеседника. Она вдруг обратила внимание, что склеры его были покрасневшими, а под здоровым глазом залегла легкая тень. Над переносицей, несмотря на столь юный возраст, уже обозначилась короткая вертикальная складка, что в совокупности со шрамом придавало лицу Зуко довольно суровый вид. Тонкие, четко очерченные губы были сосредоточенно поджаты, а светлые глаза необычного желтого цвета пристально смотрели на нее в ожидании ответа. 

Катара тяжело вздохнула и отвернулась. 

– Мэй приходила, – коротко бросила она. 

В комнате на несколько мгновений повисло напряженное молчание. 

– Ах, вот оно что, – медленно протянул Зуко. 

Катара осторожно покосилась на него. Зуко поменял положение, склонившись вперед и упершись локтями в колени. 

– Ты знал? 

Зуко мотнул головой. 

– Нет. Более того, мы виделись с ней сегодня вечером, и она мне ничего не сказала. – Он вновь поднял взгляд на Катару. – Она наговорила тебе гадостей? 

Катара неопределенно повела плечом. 

– Проклятье! – Зуко резко вскочил на ноги и заходил по комнате из стороны в сторону. – Нет, я, конечно, понимал, что она узнает, но могла она для начала хотя бы поговорить со мной?! 

– А на что ты рассчитывал? – удивленно уточнила Катара. – Что сумеешь сохранить свою связь с наложницей в тайне? 

– Нет, но… – Зуко слегка замялся. – Я думал, что… Ох, я не знаю, что я думал. Но почему-то ничего ей не сказал. 

Несмотря на свою злость на Мэй, Катара все равно испытала по отношению к ней сочувствие. Все же Зуко вел себя со своей невестой не совсем честно. 

– Слушай. – Зуко неожиданно остановился и повернулся к ней. – Я понимаю, что тебе это все очень неприятно. Но, поверь, это лучшее, что я могу сейчас для тебя сделать. 

Катара недоверчиво нахмурилась. 

– Сейчас? А что изменится потом? 

– Потом мне, возможно, удастся убедить отца отпустить тебя, – серьезно ответил он. – Но сейчас еще слишком рано об этом говорить. Тебе придется некоторое время играть роль моей наложницы, если хочешь вернуться домой, к своей семье. 

К своей семье. К Пра-Пра, к папе, к Сокке. Катара ошеломленно застыла на месте, не веря своим ушам. 

– Ты правда намерен меня отпустить? – недоверчиво протянула она. 

– Правда. Я никогда не хотел причинять тебе зла. – Зуко подошел к окну и взялся за распахнутую раму, намереваясь ее закрыть. 

– Стой! – встрепенулась Катара. – Не закрывай. Пожалуйста. 

Зуко удивленно обернулся к ней. 

– Почему? Хочешь снова напасть на меня? 

– Нет, просто… мне так больше нравится. – Она опустила взгляд. – Я люблю дождь. 

На лице Зуко почему-то появилось весьма скептичное выражение. 

– Тогда можешь не переживать, он еще не скоро закончится. – Он машинально бросил взгляд в темноту. – В Стране Огня начался сезон дождей. Они будут идти целый месяц. 

Целый месяц дождей? Ого! Катара не могла поверить своему счастью. Целый месяц дождей! Ей-то Страна Огня всегда представлялась выжженной каменной пустыней, а, оказывается, здесь вовсе не так уж и плохо. Жаль, конечно, что все свои дни она вынуждена будет проводить взаперти, любуясь дождем только через окно, но это все равно лучше, чем ничего. 

Зуко, который все это время внимательно наблюдал за ней, улыбнулся, совсем чуть-чуть, почти незаметно, а затем вернулся к своему излюбленному креслу, буквально упал в него и широко зевнул, прикрыв рот ладонью. 

– Не выспался? – машинально поинтересовалась Катара. 

Зуко недовольно фыркнул. 

– Еще бы. Хотел бы я посмотреть, как бы ты выспалась, ночь напролет сидя в кресле. 

– У тебя был такой шанс, – снова ощетинилась она. – Зачем ты перенес меня в кровать? 

Он пожал плечами. 

– Чтобы ты выспалась. 

Катара недовольно поджала губы и, скрестив руки на груди, отвернулась. 

– Я не просила тебя это делать. 

– А мне и не нужно твое разрешение, – парировал Зуко. – И вообще, я хочу есть, – резко сменил он тему разговора, вскакивая на ноги. Подойдя к столу, на котором сиротливо стоял поднос с нетронутым ужином, он ухватил с него две сладкие рисовые лепешки и, вернувшись к Катаре, протянул ей одну из них. – Ешь. 

Катара недовольно покосилась на него, но все же приняла угощение и демонстративно откусила от лепешки кусок. 

Зуко уснул. Прямо сидя в кресле, уронив голову набок. Катара даже не заметила, когда это произошло. Она, по своему обыкновению, стояла у окна, а когда обернулась, то обнаружила его уже крепко спящим. Она еще несколько минут стояла неподвижно, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, а затем осторожно приблизилась и опустилась в соседнее кресло. 

В эту минуту Катара, даже находясь рядом с Зуко, почему-то не испытывала никакого страха. Может, дело было в том, что обычно он подавлял ее своей силой, своим физическим превосходством, да и то, что он мог в любую секунду ударить огнем, тоже играло свою роль. Но сейчас, когда он крепко спал, то был даже еще более беззащитен, чем она сама. При желании Катара действительно могла бы его убить, но Зуко был уверен, что она этого не сделает. И дело было даже не в том, что последствия такого поступка стали бы для нее самой фатальными. Просто он ей доверял. Он относился к ней честно и был уверен в ее честности по отношению к нему. 

Катара скользнула взглядом по телу Зуко. Его халат немного распахнулся, и она могла видеть, что он был полностью одет. Рубашка, штаны, сапоги… Зуко не позволил себе явиться к ней в непристойном виде, даже ради их театрального представления. И за это она внезапно испытала к нему искреннюю благодарность. 

В голове Катары внезапно всплыли слова Зуко: «Это лучшее, что я могу сейчас для тебя сделать». Что ж, пожалуй, она готова была поверить ему. И, что было не менее важно, помогая ей, он явно рисковал сам. Не напрасно он так тщательно поддерживал свою легенду. Судя по тому, что Катара успела увидеть, отношения между Лордом Огня Озаем и Зуко были куда как более официальными, чем должны были бы быть между отцом и сыном, и, скорее всего, узнай об обмане, Лорд Огня Озай наказал бы Зуко не менее сурово, чем любого другого своего подданного. 

Катара поднялась на ноги и на цыпочках направилась в ванную комнату, на этот раз не забыв прихватить с собой сорочку и халат. Торопливо вымывшись и переодевшись, она осторожно выглянула из ванной. Зуко по-прежнему спал. Тогда она свернула сухое полотенце в валик наподобие подушки, взяла с кровати одно из одеял и, тихонько приблизившись к Зуко, сунула эту импровизированную подушку ему под щеку. Зуко не проснулся, лишь немного поменял положение, устраиваясь поудобнее. Катара накрыла его одеялом, а затем вернулась к кровати и, уже не опасаясь присутствия своего давнего недруга, забралась под одеяло. Едва ее голова коснулась подушки, она тут же провалилась в сон. 


	4. Прогулка в парке

У Зуко с самого утра было отвратительное настроение. Прошлой ночью он впервые с момента возвращения домой решился навестить дядю Айро в тюрьме. И, конечно же, это не закончилось ничем хорошим. Зуко казалось, что он разговаривает с глухой стеной. Дядя никак не реагировал на его слова и всем своим видом давал понять, насколько сильно он ненавидит Зуко и презирает его. Конечно же, Зуко опять сорвался. Он наорал на дядю, наговорил ему гадостей и ушел, хлопнув дверью, о чем тут же пожалел, но гордость не позволила ему вернуться. В конце концов, дядя ведь был сам виноват. Не нужно ему было выступать против Азулы и Дай Ли, не нужно ему было пытаться помочь Катаре с Аватаром сбежать. Он мог стать героем, мог с почестями вернуться домой вместе с Зуко, но вместо этого он предпочел клеймо предателя и пожизненное заключение в темнице. Зуко ни в чем не виноват. В тех катакомбах он сделал правильный выбор. Он поступил так, как должен был поступить. И дядя должен был его понять. 

Несмотря на то, что вернулся во дворец Зуко далеко за полночь, уснуть он так и не смог. Он до самого утра проворочался в своей кровати, которая, безусловно, была гораздо удобнее, чем то кресло, в котором ему пришлось ночевать две предыдущие ночи, но сон к нему так и не пришел. С наступлением рассвета он сразу отправился в тренировочный зал, где провел несколько часов, вымещая свое раздражение на ни в чем не повинных манекенах. Это немного помогло. Злость отступила, оставив после себя лишь чувство легкой неудовлетворенности и усталости, и Зуко решил встретиться с Мэй, намереваясь, наконец, объясниться с ней насчет Катары. 

Увы, из этого разговора тоже ничего путного не вышло. Мэй вела себя чрезвычайно отстраненно и холодно и почти никак не реагировала на слова Зуко, а когда он, вновь вспылив, повысил на нее голос, то попросту указала ему на дверь. 

Раздосадованный и сердитый, Зуко вернулся во дворец, но вместо того, чтобы пойти к себе, почему-то отправился прямиком в гостевое крыло. Он даже сам не понял, как оказался перед дверями, ведущими в покои его наложницы. Ноги словно сами привели его сюда. Зачем? Заколебавшись, Зуко на мгновение остановился, но, не желая терять лицо перед подданными, приосанился и, решительно прошагав мимо вытянувшихся по струнке гвардейцев, вошел в комнату. 

Катара, по своему обыкновению, стояла возле окна. Она резко обернулась на стук распахнувшейся двери, и в ее огромных голубых глазах вновь промелькнуло то настороженное выражение, которое появлялось всякий раз, когда она смотрела на Зуко. 

Зуко превосходно помнил их самую первую встречу. Еще тогда, полгода назад, в деревне ее племени на Южном Полюсе. Он с первого взгляда выделил эту девушку из толпы встречающих его аборигенов. И тогда в ее глазах отражалось та же самая настороженность. А еще страх. Неподдельный, сильный страх. Как же она его боялась! Особенно тогда, ночью у реки. Зуко невольно бросил взгляд на ожерелье Катары, синяя лента которого совершенно не сочеталась с ее красным платьем. Похоже, это ожерелье было ей действительно очень дорого. Интересно, почему? 

– Что-то случилось? 

Неожиданно прозвучавший вопрос Катары, разом вырвав Зуко из воспоминаний, вернул его в действительность. 

– Почему ты решила, что что-то должно случиться? – не слишком определенно отозвался он. 

Катара пожала плечами. 

– Ну, сейчас день. Обычно ты приходишь сюда ночью. 

Чтобы не стоять истуканом, Зуко прошелся по комнате. От его внимания не ускользнуло, что Катара немного отступила назад, стараясь не оказываться слишком близко к нему. Зуко чувствовал, что причиной этому был вовсе не страх, и ощутил легкий укол досады. 

– Я могу посещать тебя в любое время и с любой целью, – стараясь не выдать голосом своих эмоций, отозвался он. 

Одна бровь Катары иронично изогнулась. 

– Серьезно? А с какой еще целью тебе нужно посещать свою наложницу, кроме… – Она на секунду замялась. – Кроме любовных утех? 

Зуко вновь ощутил прилив дикого раздражения. Да что с этими девушками не так? Одна считает его вечным психопатом, который не в состоянии держать свой темперамент под контролем, другая думает, что его не интересует в противоположном поле ничего, кроме секса. Да за Аватаром гоняться было проще, честное слово! Они с монашком, по крайней мере, знали, чего друг от друга ожидать. А с этими девицами пойди пойми, что им может не понравиться в следующую минуту. 

Зуко размашистым шагом подошел к шкафу, сдернул с вешалки первую попавшуюся мантию и швырнул ее Катаре в руки. 

– Надевай. 

Катара недоуменно уставилась на него. 

– Зачем? 

– Пойдем прогуляемся. Тебе, наверное, уже давно надоело сидеть в четырех стенах. 

Катара помедлила секунду, а затем принялась надевать мантию, не отрывая от Зуко недоверчивого взгляда. 

– Прогуляемся? По улице? Мы с тобой? 

– Знаешь что? – окончательно разозлился Зуко. – Не хочешь – не иди. Я думал хоть как-то развлечь тебя, но если ты… 

– Хочу-хочу! – торопливо перебила его Катара. – Хочу. Пойдем. Я с удовольствием прогуляюсь вместе с тобой. 

Зуко раздраженно хмыкнул. Удовольствие Катара намерена была испытать вовсе не от его общества. 

– Опусти глаза в пол, – напомнил он. – И не вздумай попытаться напасть на меня или сбежать. Даже если ты не видишь гвардейцев, это не значит, что они за тобой не следят. 

Катара слегка закусила губу и слишком уж поспешно отвела взгляд. Видимо, о чем-то таком она все же подумывала. Упрямая маленькая простолюдинка! 

– Иди за мной. 

Зуко развернулся и, не глядя больше на Катару, направился к двери. 

Дворцовый парк сейчас представлял собой весьма унылое зрелище. Земля вокруг вымощенных камнем дорожек была размыта, покрыта лужами и слякотью. Мокрые кусты и деревья угрюмо возвышались бесформенными массами и чем-то походили на мертвых животных. Их листва слегка трепетала от часто падающих капель. От земли ощутимо тянуло влагой. Все вокруг было серым, невзрачным, и навевало глухую тоску. Даже утко-черепахи в пруду попрятались по своим домикам и не оглашали окрестности привычным кряканьем. 

– Как тут красиво! – восхищенно протянула Катара. 

Зуко удивленно обернулся к ней. Чтобы спрятаться от дождя под зонтом, который он нес, им пришлось идти почти вплотную друг к другу, но Катара все равно старалась держаться так, чтобы не прикасаться к Зуко и не задевать его даже одеждой. Она с неприкрытым восторгом оглядывалась по сторонам, и Зуко понятия не имел, что ей могло понравиться в этом мокром, тусклом пейзаже. 

– Когда нет дождя, здесь гораздо красивее, – недовольно буркнул он. 

– А я люблю дождь. 

– Я это уже понял. 

Катара подняла на него ироничный взгляд. 

– Тебя Мэй угрюмостью заразила? 

– Что? – Зуко нахмурился. – При чем тут Мэй? 

– Просто обычно ты совсем не такой. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, какой я обычно? 

– Может, оттуда, что мы давно знакомы? – Катара вдруг резко остановилась и развернулась к нему, уперев кулаки в бедра. – Или корона принца так сильно давит тебе на голову, что ты уже все забыл? 

– Ничего я не забыл, – не найдя внятного ответа, отозвался Зуко, приподняв зонт так, чтобы дождевые капли не попадали на его спутницу. – Ну, хорошо, и какой же я, по-твоему? 

– Ты? – Катара на секунду задумалась. – Ты очень громкий. И злой. И наглый. И самовлюбленный. И грубый. И бешеный. И… 

– Все-все! – резко прервал ее он. – Думаю, я услышал достаточно. 

– Да. – Катара удовлетворенно кивнула. – Мы много раз встречались, и я успела составить о тебе представление. Только вот угрюмости я за тобой никогда не замечала. 

– Ты еще очень многого за мной не замечала, – мрачно бросил Зуко, отворачиваясь и возобновляя прогулку. 

Что она может понимать? Конечно, он злой. А как можно быть добрым с тем образом жизни, который он вел на протяжении трех последних лет? Сомнительно, что, окажись на его месте кто-нибудь другой, да даже сам Аватар, он сумел бы сохранить былое благодушие и сердечность. 

Они несколько минут шагали в тишине, пока Катара вновь не нарушила молчание: 

– Так это все-таки Мэй? 

– О чем ты говоришь? – Зуко вновь начал раздражаться. 

– О твоем настроении. Вы поссорились? 

Ну вот как это у девушек получается?! Как Катара, просто глядя на него, узнала о его ссоре с Мэй? У него что, на лице все написано? 

Дождь тем временем начал усиливаться. Вместо моросящего он постепенно становился проливным, так что и без того небольшое удовольствие от подобной прогулки грозило испариться полностью. К счастью, Зуко и Катара уже практически дошли до пруда. На его берегу была обустроена большая беседка, в которой вполне можно было укрыться от ливня на какое-то время. 

– Пойдем туда, – предложил Зуко. 

Катара согласно кивнула и, почти бегом преодолев десяток каменных ступеней, нырнула под крышу. Зуко вошел в беседку вслед за ней и, не закрывая зонта, положил его на пол. По каменному полу беседки тут же растеклась большая темная лужа. 

– Слушай. – Катара быстрым движением провела ладонью по волосам, вытягивая из них влагу покорением, и выплеснула ее через окно наружу. – Ты… – Она замялась на секунду, но потом все же продолжила. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я очень благодарна тебе за все. Ты вытащил меня из тюрьмы и вроде как хорошо относишься ко мне… Ну, то есть, хотя ты, конечно, и виновен в том, что я оказалась здесь, но мне все же не хотелось бы, чтобы у тебя из-за меня возникли неприятности с твоей невестой. Может, просто расскажешь ей о том, что происходит на самом деле, и что между нами ничего нет и не было? А я все подтвержу. 

Зуко удивленно нахмурился. Катара и вправду переживает за него? Она ведь всегда относилась к нему если не с ненавистью, то, по крайней мере, с глубокой неприязнью. Оно и понятно: все же они были врагами. Правда, во время совместного заточения в кристальных пещерах их разговор вылился в довольно откровенный диалог, и Зуко даже показалось, что Катара прониклась к нему некоторой симпатией, однако то, что произошло после, напрочь стерло едва зародившееся между ними дружелюбие. Решив попытаться освободить Катару из плена, Зуко вовсе не рассчитывал на ее расположение. Он просто надеялся таким образом искупить свою вину перед ней. Что ни говори, а все же он предал ее доверие, и она имела полное право ненавидеть его за это. 

Катара вопросительно уставилась на Зуко, ожидая ответа. Он еще секунду сверлил ее внимательным взглядом, а затем отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Нет. Я не могу так рисковать. Никто не должен знать. 

Катара чуть склонила голову. 

– Это из-за твоего отца? 

– Да. 

Зуко отвернулся и опустился на скамейку. В кристальных катакомбах он кое-что рассказал Катаре о себе. Рассказал о своей маме. О своем изгнании. О том, почему он охотился за Аватаром все это время. Конечно, он не поведал ей о происхождении своего шрама, но Катара все равно поняла, что отношения между ним и его отцом были гораздо более сложными, чем это могло бы показаться на первый взгляд. 

Катара присела на ту же скамейку, на которой сидел он, и задумчиво уставилась в окно. Зуко мысленно отметил, что красный цвет ей очень идет. Не то, чтобы ей было плохо в ее обычных голубых нарядах, но… в красном она ему нравилась больше. 

Одернув себя, Зуко поспешно отвел взгляд. Он не должен позволять себе думать о Катаре таким образом. Однажды он уже чуть было не сорвался. Когда пираты и его люди ушли искать Аватара, дядя вернулся на катер, и они с Катарой остались наедине. Она так и стояла привязанной к дереву. Такая непокорная, но одновременно совершенно беззащитная. Маленькая, хрупкая, нежная. И этот страх в ее глазах… Духи, да Зуко был на грани того, чтобы наброситься на нее, сорвать с нее все эти голубые тряпки и принудить к близости силой! Им в те минуты словно овладело некое безумное наваждение, которое полностью затмило его сознание. К счастью, он тогда сумел взять себя в руки и не совершил непоправимого. Он бы ни за что не простил себя, если бы поддался этому чудовищному искушению. Потому с той ночи он строго-настрого запретил себе даже думать о Катаре подобным образом. Он в ней видел просто девчонку, простолюдинку с Южного Полюса и соратницу Аватара, и ничего больше. 

– Ты, наверное, счастлив, что, наконец, вернулся домой, – рассеянно проговорила Катара. – Все сложилось именно так, как ты того хотел, верно? 

– Да как тебе сказать… – машинально отозвался Зуко. 

Именно так, как он хотел? Вряд ли сегодняшняя его жизнь была такой, о какой он мечтал. Во-первых, дядя Айро. Разве мог Зуко желать такой судьбы для него? Он-то надеялся, что, захватив Аватара, они вместе вернутся домой, и все станет так, как было три года назад. А что в итоге? Дядя Айро в тюрьме, считает Зуко предателем и ненавидит его так сильно, что не желает даже разговаривать с ним. Потом, отец. Прошло уже больше недели после возвращения Зуко домой, а отец до сих пор относится к нему, как к пустому месту. Нет, конечно, отец принял его, они даже иногда разговаривают, но так, словно Зуко по-прежнему тринадцать лет. Зуко – его наследник, будущий Лорд Огня, а отец попросту не желает посвящать его в государственные дела. Даже Азула время от времени выполняет какие-то поручения, а Зуко просто ест, спит, развлекается и чувствует себя настолько ненужным, насколько это вообще возможно. Но, кроме этого, даже если отбросить довольно сложные отношения Зуко с родственниками, чувство неправильности происходящего не покидало его с момента поражения Аватара ни на минуту. Зуко довольно много времени провел в Царстве Земли, причем не в качестве завоевателя. Он своими глазами видел, что война делает с мирными гражданами. Он не понаслышке узнал, как именно относятся люди земли к людям огня. Может, Катара права? Может, Аватар действительно был последней надеждой этого мира на счастье для всех, а он собственными руками уничтожил эту последнюю надежду? Как же все это неправильно! 

Катара продолжала выжидательно смотреть на Зуко, и он, опомнившись, быстро проговорил: 

– Нет, все в порядке. Все именно так, как должно было быть. 

Незачем Катаре знать истинное положение вещей. В конце концов, она всего лишь его пленница. Если Зуко удастся уговорить отца освободить ее, то через некоторое время она покинет Страну Огня, и их пути разойдутся, на этот раз, навсегда. 

Катара одарила Зуко еще одним недоверчивым взглядом, но промолчала и вновь отвернулась к окну. 

* 

Зуко быстро шагал по коридору дворца, направляясь к своей комнате, когда негромкий, но бесконечно ядовитый оклик заставил его резко остановиться и обернуться на голос: 

– Привет, Зузу. 

Азула, как всегда, просто-таки светилась самодовольством. Она стояла у подножия лестницы и, похоже, целенаправленно ждала его. 

– И тебе доброго дня, Азула, – не слишком приветливо бросил Зуко. – Что ты хотела? 

– А ты что, торопишься? – с ехидной улыбкой отозвалась она. 

– Вообще-то, да. – Зуко не лгал. Его одежда за время прогулки под дождем изрядно отсырела, и он хотел как можно быстрее стянуть с себя все эти мокрые тряпки и переодеться во что-нибудь сухое. – Что-то случилось? 

– Да, в общем-то, нет, братишка. – Азула неторопливо приблизилась к нему, все так же с улыбкой глядя ему в лицо. – Но мне немного странно это слышать: ты столько времени провел в парке, выгуливая эту замухрышку, своего питомца, а родной сестре не хочешь уделить и нескольких минут внимания? 

Зуко слегка оскалился. 

– Не называй ее так! 

– Как – так? Замухрышкой? – Азула пожала плечами. – Ну а что поделать, если она такая и есть? Хоть в двадцать платьев ее наряди, благороднее она от этого не станет. 

Зуко медленно выдохнул, изо всех сил сдерживая раздражение. Безусловно, Азула нарочно провоцировала его, только он никак не мог понять, с какой целью. 

– Слушай, Азула, – медленно проговорил он. – Я, правда, тороплюсь. Если у тебя нет ко мне никакого дела, может, пообщаемся попозже? 

– Вообще-то, есть. – Азула слегка повернула голову, оглядываясь по сторонам, но они были в коридоре одни. – Я слышала, что ты навещал своего дядю в тюремной башне? 

– Это охранник тебе сказал?! – вскинулся Зуко. 

– Да нет. Ты. Только что, – усмехнулась Азула. 

Зуко едва сдержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Духи, какой же он дурак! 

– Ну, хорошо, ты поймала меня, – процедил он сквозь зубы. – И что теперь? 

– На самом деле, ничего. – Во взгляде Азулы появилось скучающее выражение. – Но ты ведь мой брат. Веришь ты или нет, но я приглядываю за тобой, и потому хочу предупредить: если кто-нибудь узнает, что ты навещаешь своего дядю, то может решить, что ты в заговоре с ним. А это может грозить для тебя очень неприятными последствиями. – Она протянула руку и мягко дотронулась пальцами до шрама на его щеке. Зуко резко отшатнулся, и она вновь ядовито улыбнулась. – А еще эта твоя… наложница. 

– А с ней-то что не так? – сердито огрызнулся Зуко. 

– Ну, понимаешь, она ведь из вражеского нам народа. – Азула неопределенно повела рукой. – Ты устроил ее в шикарных дворцовых покоях, окружил прислугой и заботой, но при этом держишься с ней так, словно она твоя давняя подруга, а вовсе не любовница поневоле. 

– Что? – Зуко недоуменно нахмурился. – О чем ты говоришь? 

– Да о вашей с ней недавней прогулке, – вновь усмехнулась Азула. – Ты за все это время ни разу к ней не прикоснулся, даже пока вы сидели в беседке. Не боишься, что люди заподозрят заговор, если заметят, что ты в общении со своей любовницей ограничиваешься одними только разговорами? 

Зуко даже скрежетнул зубами от досады. Значит, несмотря на всю его предусмотрительность, Азула все же что-то поняла. И, возможно, не она одна. 

– Ты что же, следила за мной? – мрачно процедил он. 

Азула насмешливо хмыкнула. 

– Приглядывала. 

– Но ты же не считаешь, что я и в самом деле состою в заговоре с Катарой? 

– Нет. Конечно, нет. – Выражение лица Азулы внезапно стало чрезвычайно серьезным. – Ты кто угодно, принц Зуко, но ты не предатель. Даже если ты решил помочь этой девчонке, это твое дело. Однако другие могут расценить это превратно. Просто будь осторожнее, дурачок. 

Азула развернулась на каблуках и неторопливо пошагала по коридору прочь, а Зуко так и остался стоять на месте, напряженно глядя ей вслед. 


End file.
